Missions
Home | Buildings | Vehicles | Missions | Alliances Missions Missions are what you complete to earn credits. Missions are primarily accessed from the mission tracker on the right side of the main window. Missions may either be colored Red (no units dispatched, or required unit are on scene), Yellow (units are en route), '''or '''Green (all required units on scene). '''The green bar at the top of the section is your mission filter controls. Each category shows you the number of calls currently in Red status for that category. Clicking on each category will show or hide those missions. The mission categories are divided into four, listed as left to right in the graphic: * '''Emergency Missions - ' '''Individual missions in your response area around your buildings. * '''Alliance Missions' - Missions that are shared by alliance members when they may not have enough resources to complete the mission. * Alliance Events - These are missions that occur during an alliance event such as a storm over an area, usually started by an alliance admin or co-admin. * Planned Appearances - These are missions that have a start delay and will require certain units to start and remain active. Every mission shows a progress bar (by default), any medical transports known before arrival, and any units which might be required. In order to complete missions, you need to know what units each mission requires, and dispatch the units required. Click on the Dispatch button to access the Dispatch Window. The Dispatch Window is where you will dispatch units to your calls. At the top is the name of the mission, the location, and a progress bar which will decrement as units work the scene. The left side will show all units responding to the mission, and offer you an opportunity to cancel your own resources en route. The right side shows a list of all of your available units under the All tab. Clicking different tabs will sort through different types of units, which will become very helpful as your number of units increase later in the game. Above the Available Units area are several green buttons. Once you select the units you would like to dispatch using the checkboxes next to those units, you may click Dispatch to send the units and stay on this window. Alternatively, you can click the phone receiver with an arrow (��➡) to dispatch the selected units and proceed to the next mission in your mission queue. If you click the phone receiver with a connected circles icon, any units you have selected will be dispatched, the window will display the next mission, and the mission will be shared with your alliance so others can send units to assist. You do not need to select any units, you may share undispatched missions directly with your alliance by clicking this button. At any time you forget what you need for a mission, there is a button on the bottom of the dispatch window that you can click, "Requirements for this Mission", that will tell you the units you should need to complete the mission. You could also send and cancel a unit to get a full list of the required units. Missions automatically are generated for you up to your maximum mission number, which is the greatest number of stations you have in the police, fire, and EMS categories +1. For example, if you have 10 Fire Stations, 2 Police Stations, and 4 EMS Stations, then your maximum mission number will be 11 (10 Fire plus 1). To find a list of all missions that are currently in the game, you can check this link. Home | Buildings | Vehicles | Missions | Alliances